What Do You See in Him?
by SweetnLowGirl77
Summary: There are a lot of things in this world that Lola doesn't understand, but the number one thing has got to be why her best friend ever is in love with...Logan Reese. Quogan!


**A/N: Maybe I can tell what you're thinking: "this isn't Time & Confusion". But for some reason I'm suffering from writing ADD or something. I'd be typing up my next chapter, then I'd randomly get this awesome idea in my head and I just start typing that up without a second thought. Am I the queen of randomness or what? Well, while I try to decide what's wrong with me I'll let you read this other manifestation of my randomness. **

**Summary: Lola's never understood a lot of things—why she's almost two years away from nineteen and is still nowhere close to getting her Oscar, for instance—but what she really couldn't understand was why Quinn Pensky—one of her best and dearest friends with an IQ of 177 and an overall a functioning member of society—would like, let alone LOVE Logan Reese—the epitome of arrogant, egotistical, and downright stupid doofbags. Maybe she'll never understand, maybe it was just that secret and special bond-thingy they shared, but that never stopped her from asking the same question over and over. **

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, do any of us here own Zoey 101? Obviously not because that's why it's called FANfiction (well, unless Dan Schneider is secretly writing canon under a top secret penname)**

* * *

"Quinn?"

"Lola?"

"Quinn!"

"Lola!"

The two were on opposite ends of the hallway—all luggage following behind them—both heading for room 101. It was the first day of the senior year at PCA, and the end of a truly fantastic summer. Quinn ran (or walked with a faster pace considering her luggage weighed a ton) toward Lola and Lola did the same. As soon as they were two feet apart, they greeted each other with hugs and squeals.

"OMG we haven't talked in like forever!" squealed Lola.

"You called less than 24 hours ago screaming about some commercial deal for doodlecakes."

"Yeah, that's true, but I have so much more to tell you, come on!" and with that she grabbed the rest of her luggage and ran in the door of their new dorm. "I call top bunk!" was the first thing to come out of Lola's mouth. Quinn sighed and began unzipping her bags.

"Lola, you always call top bunk. No one's going to steal it from you."

"Good, cause it's mine!"

She hastily climbed up the bunk ladder and hopped on the bare mattress. She continued jumping as if she was a little prancing schoolgirl. "I've (hop) been (hop) dreaming (hop) of (hop) this (hop) my (hop) whole (hop) summer!"

"Just let me unpack some of my equipment and then you can tell me—"

"Wait," Lola interrupted, cheer cautiously dropping from her voice, "you still don't have that weird, edible alien thing in a tube, do you?"

"No," she sighed remembering her experiment, "Q-27G failed when it couldn't conjure up enough eggs for—"

She automatically plugged her ears. "Okay, okay! Alien died: that's all I need to know."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's disgust. She let her bags rest near the corner for a bit and sat on edge of the single. "So, tell me about this commercial already."

"Yay! Okay, so it all started in the second week of July when my acting coach suggested I—"

"GO LONG!"

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Both Lola and Quinn jumped up at the sound of two voices and running feet coming their way through the door. In the blink of an eye, a figure in a red shirt and black shorts practically flew in the room, landing backwards on the single bed and completely flipping over, a football in hand. Lola and Quinn exchanged a what-on-earth-is-going-on look and turned back to the floor. Quinn peered over the edge of the bed, but ended up laughing when she saw who it was.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

Logan blew a strand of chestnut hair away from his eyes and flashed a smile of perfect pearly whites. "Is that any way of greeting your boyfriend—a boyfriend that just scored a touchdown on Michael?"

"Hey, that ball is officially flagged out of zone, Reese!" Michael's voice could be heard from the hall.

"Yeah, whatever," Logan called back.

"Wow, Logan you're back," greeted Lola.

Logan gave a furrowed brow in question at Lola. That was…nice of her. "Uh, thanks…"

"No, actually it's surprising to see that you passed the eleventh grade. What, did your rich daddy pay off the dean or something?"

"No! For your information I'm smart enough to pass the eleventh grade."

"But apparently not smart enough to recognize that I just gave you an insult." She finished with a mocking smile. Oh, how fun!

"Okay! Okay! You two just reunited ten seconds ago and already you're at each others throats. I'd like to have a Logan-and-Lola-fighting-free day if you don't mind." It was just wasted air that was unfortunately coming out of Quinn's mouth. Even the first day of school couldn't stop those two from engaging in some sort of confrontation. It was actually pretty funny, thinking that Lola probably feuded with Logan more than she did (well, before she ended up falling for him). Lola would find an easy opportunity to shoot a sly remark his way; he shot words back, and BOOM! Despite all of this, though, Quinn never once thought of it as real hatred. If they truly hated each other their friendship circle would be very askew, and in a weird, alternate universe way fighting _was_ their way of getting along. So, let them have their fun, or in the words of the British, let them eat cake _(at least I think it's the British_…).

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but I do mind," Lola replied. "It takes too much energy _not_ to fight with Logan—energy which I don't have."

"That's not the only thing you don't have," Logan mumbled underneath his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm currently wearing a hearing aid that blocks out idiot-speak."

"Hahaha, hearing aids are for grandmas. Gasp Is there something you're not telling us, Lola? What exactly _did_ you and Vince do this summer?"

Lola's nostrils flared and without warning she hopped off the bed and charged toward Logan, the intention of murder clearly in her eyes. Quinn recognized this and rushed between the two.

"That's enough, you two!"

"She started it!" yelled Logan.

"Ladies do not start fights but they can finish them."

"Well then go out and find a lady because I'm sure not lookin at one."

"Listen, pretty boy—"

"BELLY BUTTON LINT COMES FROM YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

The two backed down from their battle and stared at Quinn very strangely. "What?" they said in unison.

"It was the only random thing I could think of to get you two to stop fighting. Now, cut it out or I'm gonna nerve pinch you both."

They sucked their teeth and glared one last time at each other before Lola was the one to start turning away. "Fine. I'm gonna go look for Zoey and get a Blix from the lounge. Later, _Quinn_." She made it clear that Logan wasn't getting a goodbye. He stuck his tongue out at her, but stuck it back in as soon as he saw Quinn's head turn his way.

"Why do you always have to be so rude to her?"

"Rude? I'm so not rude. I'm…me."

"Meaning you're totally obnoxious and oblivious to other people's feelings."

"Right—hey!"

She rolled her eyes as she chuckled and plopped on his lap comfortably on the couch—all traces of frustration suddenly gone. He smiled as he more than willingly wrapped his arms around her torso and allowed her to rest her head on his broad shoulder. _Aw… _

He gave her a chaste kiss and reached for her hand mindlessly. "So, what have you been up to the past week I haven't seen you?" It was obvious that the two couldn't spend two months apart considering the huge events of last year's prom when they came out the closet of their relationship (_wait, does that sound right? I don't want it to seem like they're gay or anything_). To help deal with the time, Logan suggested that they meet up at his beach house together at the end of vacation. It was two weeks of pure summer romance, but they had to cut it short because Mrs. Pensky was getting the case of missing-her-daughter flu. Logan groaned as he remembered the thought. _She_ only had to suffer from the sickness for a week or so; _he_ had to suffer from it for over a month.

"Not much," she absently began tracing tiny circles on his chest as she talked, "my test results came in."

_Test results?_ Logan dug in his memory to the last conversation they had that ever mentioned "test results". Hmm… "Oh yeah… Were those the results to that aptitude test thing you took for the California Institute of Science and Technology?"

Quinn inwardly smiled at the fact that he remembered. It was so long ago; strictly a result of boredom and free time since science camp was over. "Yep, I scored a 782."

"I'm guessing that's good." Well, it had to be. Logan remembered when his uncle Donny had to take the same test and he only scored a 618 or something like that.

"Well, good enough to be offered a teaching position there next semester. Apparently I did better than half the professors there." Huh…surpassing adults…the story of her life.

Logan jerked up from the couch at that statement causing Quinn to almost flop over his leg. Good thing Logan had fast reflexes because he caught her before she had to chance to fall. "A teaching gig? But that means no PCA…or me." That definitely did not sit well with him. He only got to spend one semester with his girl before she was shipped of to some university and starting her sciency future? Heck no.

Quinn didn't need to use her IQ to tell that Logan was upset. Aw, she found it incredibly sweet how he showed signs that he actually cared about her love for science, but even more that he cared about her. She replied a lot more calmly than expected. "Don't get all panicky, Logan; there was a second option."

"Well, please tell me you chose that one instead—unless it had something to do with you moving to Paris or something."

Quinn let out a chuckle. "_No_, it was a full-ride scholarship for _next_ fall. There's no way I'd give up a semester here with my friends…or you, you big idiot." She giggled as she nudged him in his side.

"Hey!" he grabbed a hold of her arms before she had the chance to nudge him again protectively wrapped his around hers, laying her now against his chest. "Well that's a relief," he finally said. "I've been trying extra hard to follow you with all this science stuff—I've been doing pretty good if I do say so myself—but letting you leave to go to some fancy institute? I'm too selfish for that."

"WAY too selfish." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Logan smirked as he inched his head further and snuggled his head in he nape of her neck. Inconceivable shivers ran through Quinn's spine as his lips lingered over her skin. "But that's why you love me."

"…unfortunately so…" she tried her best to say calmly, but failed as her words came out in husks. She shut her eyes as she desperately tried to keep her composure, but alas, the attempt was futile. Logan's lips trailed over toward the side of her neck, jaw, and gently brushed at her cheeks. He barely managed to get one finger underneath her chin before she attacked him, lips crashed and everything. Of course this was a bit of a shocker to Logan, but he was never one to decline a kiss—especially one from his Quinn. His body shifted under hers to make her more comfortable, and then the make-out session began…

About ten or so minutes past and not once did the two come up for air (_some might say that's impossible but I don't care and neither do they_), so they were completely oblivious to when Zoey and Lola walked into the room. Well, they _were_ before Lola shouted out:

"OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A STUPID LOOKING ALIEN TRYING TO SUCK QUINN'S FACE OFF!"

Zoey shook her head at the immaturity of her roommate as the couple on the couch exasperatingly broke apart. After a moment of catching her breath, Quinn spoke as nonchalantly as she could,

"Hey, Zo, nice to see you."

"Yeah, not really," shot Logan, who ignored the glare given to him by his girlfriend. Hey, his make-out time was interrupted because of those two!

"Nice to see you two, _Quinn_." Apparently she didn't' want to include Logan in her greeting, either. Lola was not finished as she ran toward Quinn, exaggeration obviously dripping from her words. "Quinn! Quinn! Are you okay? Did the hideous monster inject you with anything?"

"Lola, I'm fine." Her body bobbled back and forth as Lola shook her shoulders just to make sure.

"Yeah, she's fine." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist once more to pull her away from the annoying female.

"Shut up, alien!"

Quinn gave Zoey a pleading glance over Lola's shoulder as if begging to save her from this situation, and Zoey happily obliged. She set her bags down near the doorway and walked over to her crazy friends. "Lola, it's been almost three months since we found out. Don't you think it's about time to get used to them dating?" She never thought she would be saying this the night they found about Logan and Quinn's romance, but since then A LOT has changed. To her complete and utter surprise, Logan has actually kept up with his expectations as a boyfriend. He may have acted the same towards her and the others, but with Quinn, he truly has shown a brighter side. He made Quinn smile and laugh in a way Zoey has never seen with Mark. She knew how it felt to truly be in love (_thanks to Chase!_), and can tell that they were definitely in it. Sure it was weird and completely unexpected, but after all the weird things that happened in the past four years of her friendships, why not? She liked this Logan better anyways so why have a problem with it? Unfortunately, Lola was still the only one not fully buying it. Huh…

"Sorry Zo, but _I'm_ still taking my time with this." She pointed her two fingers at her eyes and back to Logan's, exemplifying that she was watching him. Logan in return shot her eye daggers. This whole not-trusting-him-with-Quinn thing was wearing extremely thin, and it would only be a matter of time before he exploded right in Lola's face. Doesn't she know that he was clearly in way too deep? That he couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to? The weird and alluring hold she had on him? The way she made him forget about every single girl he came in contact with in the past? And so on and so on…? He fought with his tongue not to say anything because he didn't want to annoy Quinn, but in the same second he smiled at the most awesome way to annoy Lola.

Lola was about to open her mouth to say something more, but was stopped—and shocked—when she witnessed Logan take Quinn's face in his hands and slap a huge and disgusting kiss on her lips—at least it was to her. Right in her face! Talk about the definition of ew! After having her jaw drop about five inches towards the ground, she made a gagging gesture and covered her sides in pain. She gave her cherry flavored Blix to an equally off-guard Zoey and began to walk away from this disgusting scene of PDA. After a moment, Zoey shook out of it and turned toward her friend.

"Why'd you give me your drink?"

"Take it. I'm officially too grossed out to drink anything."

Zoey took one more look at the Blix in her hand and shrugged before sucking on the straw.

After Logan decided his revenge was complete, he slowly released his hold on Quinn. He quickly wiped the small amount of saliva on the corner of his lip and chuckled as he did the same for her. Again, he reduced our genius to nothing more than a giddying idiot as she clutched on the arm of the sofa just to catch her breath. _Have a clear mind… Have a clear_ _mind_, she kept repeating in her head, but gosh darn it, how could she when the room wouldn't stop spinning!? Gosh…stupid Logan.

Cleary seeing the affect his plan had on Quinn, he looked up to see what it did to his friends. Zoey just shook her head with the plastic straw still in her mouth and Lola—ah, Lola—sat herself back on the top bunk with hands crossed against her chest clearly sickened with what she saw. Yep, mission: success. Before anyone could start talking, Logan's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He opened it to quickly read a text message and shoved it back in his shorts.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I gotta go; Chase needs my dorm key—"

"Yeah, please leave!" Lola called from above.

Logan smirked and flashed a quick glance at her before rising. "Okay, just let me say bye to my _girlfriend _first."

Quinn finally recollected herself by the time Logan leaned down to kiss her cheek (she couldn't handle anymore lip action). "Bye, _girlfriend_."

"Bye, Logan." She too smirked, knowing the reason for the inflection of the word "girlfriend".

He casually strode across the room out the door as if he had no care in the world—much to Lola's annoyance.

"Tell Chase to call me!" Zoey called after him.

"Yeah, sure!" then he was gone.

Finally having the room to their selves, it only took a minute for Zoey and Quinn to start giggling at what just happened.

"You do know what he was trying to do, right?" she questioned.

"It was pretty obvious," Quinn replied then turned to her best friend on the top bunk. "Sorry, Lola; you know he's just doing it to get under your skin, right?"

"Stupid jerk," she spat out the door hopefully intending for him to hear.

Quinn couldn't help but become defensive. "Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"And that's my problem how?"

"Oh, gosh," Zoey really didn't care to hear this argument anymore so she tuned them out and decided to start unpacking. Maybe if they kept it up they won't see that she claimed the single bunk again this year.

"Friends don't criticize other friends' boyfriends."

"Pff," she exclaimed, "Yes they do! That's like the number one rule in the best friend handbook, duh!"

"Whatever…" Quinn took Zoey's lead and began unpacking her things. _Crap, Zoey claimed the single again!_

Lola hopped down from her bed determined not to end this conversation. No one ignored Lola Martinez! "Just answer me one question—"

All of a sudden, before she could release a fracture of her words, a football randomly appeared flying in their room and since Lola was the only one currently standing, it—of course—struck her right in the head. Luckily she had enough balance not to fall flat on the ground, but she couldn't stop the sudden piercing throb in her head as a red mark quickly appeared where the football hit. Zoey and Quinn immediately snapped their attention to their roommate in concern, but all three were caught off guard as they saw the head that stuck into their door.

"Hey do you guys see my—" but as soon as Logan Reese saw his ball in the hands of the fuming Lola Martinez, he panicked and ran as if his life depended on it (it probably did).

Within seconds, Lola's chest rose and dropped faster as she fumed through her nose; her teeth were clenched and her nails dug so hard into the football air was beginning to seep out of it. It was truly the sight of a female Hulk as veins popped out of her head and eyes gleam the pure intent of death.

The girls were truly scared considering they didn't know what she was going to do—to Logan, that is. Considering the past pain she inflicted on him (such as biting his ear like it was a piece of steak) they honestly did not know what to expect.

She turned to the future dead man's girlfriend. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU SEE IN HIM!?"

Before either of the girls could respond, Lola was gone and on the hunt, and this time more than his ear would be bleeding.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how awesome this was, but I have other ideas in my head for this. I guess this'll be a drabble collection of oneshots with Quogan of course, but also with the very famous and funny Logan and Lola arguments and possibly physical altercations. I find it funny how we all portray Lola as being the most un-accepting of Quogan's relationship and I have so many scenarios of how this plays out. Okay, so I guess that's all. If it was a bit too long I apologize!**


End file.
